scyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan "Pyro" Winchester
Name: Aidan "Pyro" Winchester Gender: Male Species: Jackal Age: 15 Birthdate: 11/20 Height: 1.524 Meters Weight: 49.8952 Kilograms Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Occupation: Monster Hunter Interests: He has a love for science, fighting, and most of all, chocolate and provolone cheese(Seperate, of course. He doesn't eat chocolate covered cheese. That would be disgusting!) His favorite genre of music is Heavy Metal, though he will listen to many others, even rap. Pyro loves to fight, and when fighting, he shows his love in many ways, sometimes smiling and chuckling even when getting hit, because it makes him happy that someone is willing to fight him. Dislikes: He doesn't care about his looks, other people and how they really feel, or the planet of Mobius in general. He hates water elementals, ice elementals, demons(unless it's a kind of super form), and angels. Personality: Pyro doesn't know his own goals. He fights for his friends, and the remainder of the family he cares about.. He believes he is insane, and it may be true, if it weren't for the fact that he knows about it(If you think you are insane, than you aren't insane. Also, the definition of insanity to some people is doing the same thing over and over again, thinking there will be a different effect each time.). He is bad in moments of stress, and will hilariously do what he can just to end the stress(Example? He's about to drown. He will panic, scream, and technically cry as he runs around trying to find a way out of his demise.). When Pyro is angered, it goes through stages of rage, then violence, then holding a grudge. He is easily angered, though he has been trying to control his anger, just enough so that he doesn't go ripping people's heads off when they get him mad. This shows how angry he can get at people. Because of this, he could be called a male tsundere, a guy who will only like someone if you get to know him. In this case, give Pyro a reason to hate you, and he'll hate you until you give him twice more of a reason for him to even like you a little bit afterwards. Besides his anger issues, he seems to have other problems. He's arrogant, as in cocky, as while he feels he's no better than anyone else, he does believe that it's possible to be better than someone else based off of their accomplishments. Because of this, he constantly will give reasons why he is better than everyone, and rub it in their faces. He will also try and do whatever he finds possible to get him out of a situation that will put him below everyone else, even hurting others to get him on top again. This goes against his heroism, obviously, but at least he isn't killing innocent people. Besides, someone killed his mother for reasons he didn't understand for the longest while. He is very sarcastic, and has been called a smartass many times. He doesn't respect many, and this all stems from his arrogance. He will argue and just be generally pissed if anyone proves him wrong about anything, since he believes he is always right. He fears the very obvious WATER and...heights? Yes, this guy has a problem with being too high. Being too far above the ground(this includes being on a mountain) bothers him, as it makes him get a weird feeling, as if he will mess up and accidentally fall. There is the other side of this, where he fears himself, in which case the falling may not be an accident. Trust me, he is not suicidal, but these thoughts come to everyone I believe, and it effects Pyro more. Pyro can be summed up as an arrogant, lazy slob, who has no idea what he's doing, and has anger issues. However, given the right chance he can be good for something, and actually put a smile on people's faces. Some extra information: The Pyroboom, Pyro's signature ability, is an explosion-based attack, that works much like the Chaos Blast from Shadow the Hedgehog, or Din's Fire from Ocarina of Time. There are two forms of the same attack, which are "While standing still" and "While moving". While standing still, just saying the words Pyroboom will activate the attack. However, to use it, it requires him to at least landed one hit on the opponent, and have taken a hit. This is a nerf/"Safeguard"(that's what I'm calling it) for RPing so he doesn't just start using it as soon as he starts fighting. I'm also doing it, since it would be strange to be able to use a powerful ability like this alot, even though if Pyro were real and had all of his powers, this limit wouldn't make any natural sense. Nonetheless, off that topic, Pyro's "While standing still" Pyroboom has a range between 5-10 feet radius, and the attack forms a perfect sphere made of fire. When it engulfs a target within the fire, they obviously catch fire unless immune. It also comes as fast as it goes, as it's more like an explosion than the two moves mentioned before, so it's going much faster, meaning it does not do much other than make someone catch fire, and block attacks that aren't of the water element. While moving, specifically while running, there is no limit. This power is a necessity after going full speed! Pyro begins to heat up at about the speed of 60 miles per hour, about the speed of a moderately fast car. This heat up actually effects him, making him too hot, and this overheat can damage him. To get rid of it, he yells Pyroboom, and he not only doubles his speed, but he gains a new max speed for the time of the explosion. The new max speed is around 120 miles per hour, and the velocity that he goes after the explosion basically makes this a milisecond change in speed, that sets the surrounding 5 feet, when the explosion occurs, on fire. He then begins slowing down, until he reaches 60 miles per hour again, where he will begin to heat up and need to use Pyrboom again if he is to survive the run. The fire punch can be charged up, and max can knock someone back about 5 feet or so, depending on their body size and how well they take the move. Without charging it, it's just a punch using fire. The fire kick, his other melee attack, deals with an aerial kick that makes him look like a comet, and the other is just a normal kick using fire. Fireballs are thrown from his hands, and the size and number of fireballs are both related and limited. Five fireballs maximum, and maximum size for a fireball are fireballs that are 5 feet in radius. To use maximum number of fireballs, the fireball size must be 1 foot radius. For maximum size fireball, you can only use 1 at a time. Medium fireballs(3 feet radius) will allow a maximum of 3 fireballs. If there is a homing fireball, it will count as 2 fireballs. The fireballs, once again, are mainly good for dealing small damage but setting the person on fire, if they are small. If homing, they are specifically made to hit the target, at the price of size of the ball, and max fireballs allowed. The larger they are, the more damage they do, but the slower they go and the less amount of them that can be used at a time. The other ranged attack, Flamethrower, is a stream of fire that has no actual advantages or disadvantages. The power allows Pyro to burn someone from a distance, and that is all. He can use it with either hands or mouth, but not at the same time, as it's kind of pointless at that point anyway. However, if you use your hands, you can use both of your hands at the same time, with more control. It kind of makes it pointless to breathe fire, in this case. Pyro, with the Fire Sword, can do a Fire Spin Attack(from Zelda, it's basically just a spin attack plus the element of fire), or just Spin Attack, for simplicity. He can charge it up, which makes him really slow when he tries to move, as to charge it up he bends his knees and holds out his sword. After his sword is covered in fire, release the attack! It acts as a sword=based Pyroboom, and if Pyro has the basic powers of Sonic, this ability would replace the Spin Dash. Pyro has the ability to manipulate fire by changing it's shape or moving it with his mind. He can make fires grow or shrink as well. Fire needs fuel to exist, so as long as there is a source of fuel he can manipulate these flames. They can increase to twice Pyro's size or just be put out by Pyro himself. They can be controlled to follow Pyro's movements(Firebending, for you Avatar fans) and this comes with "Flamethrower" which allows him to create fire. Moving a flame is difficult, but he can lift the actual fire from the ground and move it like this as well. Water elementals are obviously not effected by fire, and these attacks can miss depending on Pyro's skill and accuracy with the ability. He can only control and create fire within his sight, so he just can't control fire on the other side of Mobius. He also has to know it exists unless he's the one making the fire. This is simply Sonic's homing attack except Pyro is surrounded in flames while doing the homing attack. He must be within 3 yards of the opponent he wants to use this on, and it can be dodged, as he can only move in one direction until he is where the opponent is or until he hits something/lands. He jumps without rolling into a ball(usual jumping for Pyro), but when Pyro homes in on an opponent he rolls up into a ball and slightly flies toward the opponent at high speeds. As this is going on, the opponent does have the ability to just move out of the way, since Pyro only homes onto the area that the opponent once occupied and not the actual opponent once it moves, he can't follow the opponent and will exit the homing attack once he reaches the point he was homing in on. Pyro can fly for at most 5 posts(approximately 5 miles) by using his fire powers to blast himself in any direction. He can only fly at 30 MPH, and he can easily overheat, making him forced to use Pyroboom to increase his speed to 45 MPH. First post Pyro goes flying up, at starting speed 15 MPH. Second post it maxes out at 30 MPH, and Pyro has to use Pyroboom. After using Pyroboom, he reaches 45 MPH in less then a second as fire surrounds where he was last for about 5 seconds. Fourth post he begins slowing down. Fifth post he is forced to fall. This all takes approximately 40 minutes to do, 8 minutes of flight for each post. The Fire Sword is an enchanted elemental sword. It's said to be held by the first fire elemental, and while Luna was supposedly dead, a jackal that lived in the Mystic Ruins like Pyro, that looked just like Luna, apparently had given him this sword along with other items. The Fire sword can be summoned by the by saying it's name, and it will teleport to him. If within 5 feet of Pyro, it will not teleport, but instead just fly into Pyro's right hand. The Fire Sword has been echanted to destroy demons, and only demons, with one strike. Also, in the presence of another fire elemental character of another species, he can take the form of that species. Only within 10 feet of that person though, and he can change back whenever he wants. Everything else, this sword is a normal fire elemental sword. The Daisy Rifle is a modified BB Gun that fires ammo at high speeds. The ammo that is fired can cover 300 feet before hitting the ground. It also has a twitch on the side of the gun to change it from normal to inflation, and a button above the trigger to put the rifle on safe if needed to do so. When the rifle is set on inflation, it can fire a hose out of the barrel of the rifle that is 3 yards long. The pump of the gun that normally makes the gun fire ammo with more power, now works to push air out of the hose. This hose works off of cartoon-based physics, allowing it to inflate almost everything without causing danger to the inflated object. Rings that Pyro wears on his wrists, much like Shadow, Amy, and Silver. The rings can be taken off, and used as flying buzzsaws, and they return to Pyro. On their way to a target, they extend their blades, but on the way back to Pyro, the rings retract the blades so that Pyro doesn't ruin his hands when catching the rings. They come back after bouncing off of something(it will hit anything, even if the user was not meaning for it to hit what it bounces off of), and afterwards it homes back onto the thrower while not glowing. After 2 minutes of not hitting anything, it will come back to Pyro automatically. Each spike is 2 inches long, and while the blades are extended, they catch fire. Retracted blades are not on fire, however, so they burst into flame only while extended. Finally, for each emerald he gets, up to six, he gets hotter, redder, and the fire gets larger. Using Hellfire creates a heat barrier that only other fire elementals aren't effected by, and the temperature increases for each emerald, starting at 100 degrees above body temperature. For each emerald, he gets another 100 degrees added to the heat. He also gets up to 6 fireballs that can orbit him at speeds up to 600 MPH, with him able to control the fireballs. For each Emerald he has, added onto the heat barrier's temperature increase, fireballs orbit him at with one fireball added to his orbit per emerald, starting with one fireball. The speed of the fireballs orbiting him increase as well, starting at 100 MPH and increasing by 100 MPH until the 6th emerald. Important notes: Originally, Pyro was a psychotic teenage hedgehog that had many problems. Upon bringing him to the site Sonic Cyclone, he was rejected almost immediately. Afterwards, I decided to try and almost completely recreate him, starting with the name, species, and backstory. Alot of the information here was modified from his Sonic Cyclone character application to fit this character app and the Chatzy Sonic rp chat in general, has not been updated in a while. However, the character is bound to change nonetheless. This character application for Pyro was originally created 6/23/2014. Category:Jackal Category:Manipulator Category:Male Category:Mobian